One Look for the Road
by you're my Star
Summary: Oneshot, semi DG: He shows up here once a month every month, just to catch a single glimpse of the girl he's come to love. Things change though, this time she's changed with them... and he knows why. [very mild T, mild language]


**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Rowling. I'm just using them for my own sick amusement, so please don't sue, no copyright infringement intended.

-

He scans the room impatiently, he hardly _ever _sees her anymore, and that's an overstatement.

Just one look- that's all he needs. With one look at her he can be on his merry way off to do the things that Malfoy's are supposed to be doing (which most certainly doesn't include scouting out the youngest Weasley) with their free time.

A frustrated sigh escapes through his clenched teeth, she _always _shows up here once a month. Once every month she's here, she _has _to be.

He scoffs at his own pathetically stalker-esque ways. A flood of boring faces find their way into his periph, but he spots no fiery red haired girls.

By now he's disgusted enough with himself to come to the conclusion that he deserves to be struck by lightening. He's clinging to the chance that maybe she's just late or something; he's making up excuses for her. Nauseating.

A few more minutes of aggravated room scanning and he's spotted her. The thing is though, it isn't her at all.

Where a long curtain of fiery red hair once was lay, is now a tight small bun of auburn tresses. His favorite part of her; gone. Her dress is black. Of all the colors in the spectrum why _black_? Black isn't even part of the spectrum. He _told _her how he hated black on her, he made her swear never to wear it in his presence. Now she smiles with both sides of her mouth, it looks forced to him, at least. He liked the small crookedness of her smile… she knew he did.

His lips are set in a tight line and his eyes are narrowed, his back is stiff and his shoulders clenched. What the hell did she do to herself?

She's still Ginny, that much he can see, she still has the same bright eyes, and the same great, confident posture. The same way of relating to people, he can tell by the way she's conversing. If he squints (which he does) he can see her picking at her thumb nail with her pointer finger, hand at her side and her thumb angled in toward her side. She's trying to hide the nervous habit, but nothing gets past him.

He's suddenly laughing. A quiet, irritated, self-pitying chuckle under his breath. It's no coincidence that all his favorite things about her have been packaged and shipped away, the hair, the smile… the everything.

He stops laughing abruptly when a few people give him questioning looks, he must have looked like a bloody idiot standing here alone in the shadow of a corner _laughing_. He has nothing else to laugh about anyway.

She's stupid, downright dumb and brainless. Most girls change to attract a guy, not to repel him. Ginny Weasley however is not most girls, she's Ginny Weasley: The stupid girl who thought by changing a few stupid things about herself Draco Malfoy stop loving her. It's obvious she believed the lie she told herself too. Chances are she figured if he doesn't love her, she won't love him either. She actually, truly thinks, that by changing a few minor things about her appearance that her plan will work and set off a chain reaction. As _if _what they had was only just skin deep.

Then a realization hits him, a hard blow in the stomach knocking the air from his lungs.

He's not wanted anymore.

He hates himself for leaving, for slamming the door and rushing outside to be met by the icy wind. He hates that everyone in that rooms head shot up at the loud bang, including hers, that everyone in that blasted place saw the scene he caused. He hates that she'll have the dry satisfaction of thinking she won and he lost.

Most of all though- he hates that she wanted him, but she restrained herself, she caught herself before she fell into his arms. Was loving a Malfoy that incredibly terrible?

Yes. Yes, it was. His answer was clear in her hair and her stance and her smile, and all the little things he loved that were molded and modeled and basically _ruined_.

She hasn't won though, no matter what she believes. It wasn't the fact that she'd changed the things he loved (there was plenty more about her he still did), it was the fact that she'd gone to an extreme to get rid of him. Or maybe that was the point, maybe she knew the motive behind the change would drive him away. He hated the fact that there was a chance she was five steps ahead of him.

He just knew one thing; she'd gotten what she wanted and it didn't matter how she'd done it. He was gone and didn't plan on coming back anymore did he? That made her a winner.

It wasn't his fault. He didn't choose to love the Weaslette, love had snuck up on him, he hadn't expected it to take him down so easily. He had strength and confidence, he could outwit anyone, almost. But he couldn't seem to beat Ginny. Even if she was a foot shorter than her, freckled and far less intimidating. How pathetic.

It's raining out now, and he has nothing to do but stand in the middle of the storm, hating himself and hating her just a little more.

-

**A/N: **This idea struck me, when I had Ginny change herself in another one-shot that isn't posted that I wrote. Well, here it is anyway. If you read it, or even just skimmed it, review it, give me some sign or another that you exist. Don't be lazy or whatever. thnx


End file.
